Indecision
by January.June.Rose
Summary: He didn’t know if she would slap him for his actions or submit to him completely, but that was a chance he was willing to take. He cupped her face in his hands catching her off guard. Squall noticed the blonde asshole watching from afar, taking a stand from his chair with a menacing glare, "Oh now he cares." he no longer mattered, he had his chance. Now it was his.


**Disclaimer** : I don't not own the Final Fantasy franchise or any of its characters

Indecision

Rinoa sighed as she entered Bar Trio after a long day of work.

 _Sometimes I wish I had a normal best friend. I'm totally exhausted, and I would love to just go home to bed and relax._

Normally, she would have opted to relax at home for her evening off, but somehow someway Selphie Tilmitt would have found her and dragged her out of her house kicking and screaming. She agreed to stay at the bar long enough to see the Eagle-Owls hockey team make it through their second quarter. She couldn't bare to watch them play any longer than that. Tonight's game win could take them to the finals for the third year in a row.

She would literally have a cow if she had to watch them lose.

Heels clicked on the floor as she made her way towards the large bar at the rear of the large drinkery. She wished she had time to go home and change, but she would have been badly scolded by Selphie if she was tardy. Which she didn't understand in the least. Selphie was working the bar tonight so she would highly doubt if she even knew she was there. _Unless I never show up_

Her long sleeve scoop neck sapphire blue mini dress, was enough to turn heads as she walked through the crowded room, but Rinoa paid these men no mind. Most were regulars who already knew she was taken, by the owner no less. Many still tried their hand at her regardless, but she knew how to put them in their place.

Rinoa noticed from a fairly young age that her looks impressed most men, even the ones who went without saying, but she always kept a cool head about it. Honestly, it brought her more problems than most people could handle. Being one of the few girls in high school who filled out well in more areas than one was the beginning of a learning experience. Either hate your body or love it, and eight years later she found herself loving it.

She mildy smacked her palm to the counter snapping Selphie's attention away from the extremely large flat screen TV.

"Hey!" Rinoa piped with a sweet smile. She was happy to see her friend, even though she didn't want to be there tonight.

"Heeyya!" Selphie squealed with excitement as she leaned over from behind the bar to hug her best friend. "I'm so happy you came! I thought for sure you'd flake on me."

Rinoa defended herself slightly annoyed, "Selphie! Give me a break, I did it once." She said holding up her pointer finger.

The barista slyly held up her middle finger with a classy smirk.

The raven-haired woman stuck out her tongue, "Still salty about that I guess huh?"

"Mmm no. I guess not. You made a smart decision by not flaking on me tonight...so I guess, I can forgive you." Selphie winked as she looked away, "Need another round Squall?"

Rinoa's attention turned to the man Selphie spoke to. Her breath became caught in her throat after one glance in his direction. She turned away for just a moment before looking back, giving him a once over as he ordered another double shot of Red Esther.

 _He's gorgeous_

"Rinny, how about you?"

She frowned. Selphie always had a way of interrupting the most pleasurable of moments for her. Rinoa's thoughts now swirled around varieties of liquor rather than the hottie sitting next to her. She could never quickly decide on most things, but now her indecisiveness came with the fact that she didn't drink that often. "Uhh...?"

"Give her same as me. My tab."

The blue eyed lightly tanned skinned man Rinoa found herself drooling over just seconds ago, easily helped her decide on her first drink.

She looked his way trying to keep herself from acting like a school girl who just got a little attention from their dream crush. Her stomach fluttered, and she opened her mouth to speak but lost her train of thought. _What was his name again?_

He raised an eyebrow, ready to say something before Rinoa remembered her mannerisms, "Thank you." She rushed, atleast she wouldn't seem like a complete snob.

He shook his head, "I figured you would need something to keep you sane. Dealing with Miss Pep Rally." He said pointing towards Selphie with a glass in his hand. "Best friend eh?"

Rinoa giggled with a nod as Selphie's face turned into a scowl. "Squall, you know I only deal with you because you just might be family one day."

He grinned.

Rinoa admired his smile from underneath her dark lashes, before questioning Selphie's last statement. "Family?"

"Yes. This prune here is Irv's older brother." Selphie stated crossing her arms.

"Oh..."

"BRB guys, got people waving me down." Selphie said irritably just as the room erupted with cheer while wild men hung off of one another after the Eagle-Owls scored a goal.

"You ready?" He leaned over whispering in her ear, sending shockwaves down her spine. When did he get so close? His face was mere inches from hers. He darted his eyes from her own, then to her shot glass and back.

She glanced down at the glass. "Huh?"

"On three, we drink." He said in an almost sultry voice.

"Wait. I..." Rinoa stammered, he sounded so sexy just now. She was losing it.

"One, two,"

She giggled aloud. He was way out of her league, and plus there was...her boyfriend.

"Three."

Rinoa's chest burned as the liquid spilled down her throat, as they downed thier shots together. Her hand rubbed her chest, hoping it would take some of the edge off. God it had been forever since she drank. This was fun.

Squall watched the dark haired woman twist her face after the sting of alcohol. Even whilst she twisted it she still looked like a goddess. Hyne he wished he was the one rubbing his hands across her chest, and down the rest of her body for that matter. She still had yet to sit on the stool next to him but he didn't mind.

He had plenty to look at from behind.

Selphie returned with a not too impressed look on her face. "That ref is a cheat! Did you guys see that last play?" Rinoa shook her head, as did Squall. "You guys!"

Rinoa raised her finger twisting it in a swirling motion.

"Yea, yea another round that's what all you crazy people in here want. Here." She said, slamming thier shot glasses, "I'm going to go serve people who are actually watching the game!" Selphie spat as she stalked away.

Squall snickered, "You seemed to have pissed off Miss. Peppy."

"It's nothing new. We fight like sisters, it's just the way we are."

"Yea, I know it all too well." He said thinking of his younger brother.

The second quarter was almost up, and the Eagle-Owls were looking good going into the third. She was supposed to be home by now. She hated finals, they always stressed her out. Rinoa fiddled with the drink between her hands before Squall nudged her to join him, downing their drinks once more.

"I'm going to have to call a cab home if I keep this up. I'm not used to this." She released a squeaky hiccup, quickly covering her mouth with her free hand. She smiled hard as her cheeks flushed rose red.

Squall couldn't help but smile. "Is that your limit then?"

"Yes, tonight it is."

A referee made another bad call on a play giving the Timber Bison players another chance to hold the puck. Everyone in the bar moaned, hollering their fair share of expletives, Rinoa and Squall included. The dark haired girl sighed loudly, shaking her head, "They will barely get through the game with calls like that."

Squall shrugged, "No doubts there."

"This game is about to piss me off. Which is exactly why I didn't want to come, so that I didn't have to watch it." she huffed.

It was silent for just a moment, and Rinoa couldn't help but look his way, catching him staring at her. Anyone who'd be afraid of getting caught staring at someone would have looked away by now, but he didn't. His eyes never moved away from hers. Normally she would tell a guy off for such a thing, and normally she would find it flat out creepy, but for some reason her attraction to him nullified those actions.

 _What the hell am I doing?_ _I can't keep standing here ogling over this guy. Even if he makes that t-shirt look like its worth a million...and his eyes, oh Hyne his eyes_

"Rinny?" Rinoa snapped her head away to where she heard her name being called. Squall snuffed with a smirk as he mentally tallied a win for thier staring contest. He didn't care if she was in on his personal little game or not, he wouldn't lose. He could stare into those chocolate orbs all day.

"Y-yea?" She said feeling caught.

"I know you said you were leaving after second quarter, but I haven't talked to you in _a week!_ I need at least a good five minutes of gossip in my life." she complained.

The dark brunette exhaled, "Selphie it's been two days."

"For Hyne sake Rin, can you just let loose for once! I just want you to stay. There, I've confessed. I know I'm working but I still want you to stay and we can still have fun!"

"Selphie. I'm exhausted. Please let me go home."

"No. You were drinking."

"What!? I had two shots!"

"Two double shots."

Rinoa saw Squall step away from his stool out of the corner of her eye. It wasn't her business to know where he was going but she really wanted to know. Perhaps he didn't care for idle chat between two wild women. Even so, she had to act like she didn't care for his presence either way, especially with Selphie standing in front of her.

"Fine, just a little longer." she said through slitted eyes.

She almost wanted to tell her friend that she was staying just so she could simply look at the heavenly man who had been sitting next to her, but that was a load of gossip she couldn't handle at the moment.

Selphie clapped her hands, "WooHoo! So, how's work?"

"Busy as hell. I just got off a swim suit gig, and I have some patients I have to visit in a couple of days."

"Rin you and I both know you don't have to work so much. The modeling alone pays a ton of Gil."

"I just want to have cushion, you know? Just in case. Plus, I didn't go to nursing school just to have a degree and not use it. Modeling is the plus, not nursing...and your one to talk, why do you still bar tend on the weekends? Do you ever have a day off?"

"I just like it, and yes Sunday's."

Rinoa shrugged with a giggle, enlightened by Selphie's logic.

A bar goer waved for Selphie's attention, and she carelessly ignored him. "I'm ready to punch this guy. Five rounds in less than ten minutes!" She whispered to Rinoa before slamming her hands on the bar, turning to face the man, "Hold on you wasted piece of trash, can't you see I'm busy!?"

He replied with a few choice words, and Selphie in turn flipped the bird. Rinao laughed loudly, "And you 'just like it?"

"Unfortunately." she sighed, leaning on the counter top before continuing their conversation. "So in other news, how is _he_ doing?" she questioned, raising a dark brow.

Rinoa caught Selphie's sarcasm and rolled her eyes answering, "I don't know...I haven't seen him in a few days." she said with a solemn shrug.

"No calls?"

The brunette shook her head.

"Text?"

"Nothing."

Rinoa shook her head again, flinging her long tresses over her shoulders as she leaned forward so that her friend could hear over the crowded room as she spoke, "I know what your going to say and I am well aware that it sounds sketchy, but he could just be busy Selphie...I don't like to assume."

"Busy my ass." the shorter girl huffed, slamming her hands on the bar top. She turned away grabbing a dry towel and a wet glass from the rack.

Rinoa sighed again. This subject was becoming a reoccurring annoyance.

"How's Irv?"

"Rin..."

"I haven't seen him in forever. He cut his hair right?"

"Rinoa!"

"How-is-he?" she asked sternly, shooting her friend a menacing glare.

Rinoa clearly didn't want to talk about her boyfriend and Selphie was beyond irritated with Rinoa's evasive tactics. Rinoa's attitude was always like this when it came to Seifer. The subject would just magically change every time, but the look on Rinoa's face spoke volumes, and Selphie would rather stay civil with her bestfriend than pick a fight that would easily last a week.

"Look Rin, I'm sorry...I-I know it's a touchy subject for you to talk about, but...he just makes me so mad! I really worry about you." she finished softly.

Rinoa softened after hearing her apology. She was only trying to be there for her, and it wasn't fair that she continued to shut her out. Rinoa leaned on the large bar top grasping Selphie's delicate hands inside her own.

"It's ok...I'm okay. So, thanks Selph."

Selphie gave her a light smile before focusing her attention on the stack of dirty dishes she decided to finish before helping out the other baristas serve more alcohol.

Rinoa finally decided to take a bar seat, seeing that she was going to see this game through. Her mind wandered back to the ocean blue eyed man the she found herself so attracted to. Why did this stranger pique her curiosity so much? He was attractive yes, but there was something else. Each time he looked into her eyes, she felt the torch inside her being lit. The serene image of his sea blue eyes was embedded in her mind and she continued to feel the smoldering flames they had left behind.

The players sped up and down the ice, fighting for control of the puck. It seemed as though no one was going to let this game come to and end without a fight. It was going to be a close one. Selphie's bright green eyes glanced at the television as it went to commercial. She pouted, wishing the station had something better than commercials to entertain people with. _Commercials_ _are just plain annoying, and they're never funny!_

She grabbed one last glass, gripping the towel so that she could dry it. Her large jewel like emerald eyes swept across the establishment. The bar was nearly full. _This place can get so busy sometim–_

Selphie stopped what she was doing, dropping the towel from her hands. Awestruck, her mouth fell as the normally spunky girl stared directly over Rinoa's head in the direction of the front entrance.

"Oh my Hyne." She mouthed.

Selphie defined the word surprise herself, nothing ever really shocked her, so her odd behavior was like waving a red flag in Rinoa's face. The raven haired brunette raised a brow as she tilted her head to the side, a little bewildered by her actions.

"Selphie?"

The shorter girl sucked in her bottom lip, shaking her head. Rinoa furrowed her brows as she decided to turn around to check her line of sight, and the moment she did..she wished she hadn't.

The man her best friend questioned her about only few moments ago appeared in her line of vision. It was no surprise that he would stop in unannounced, he owned the bar. Nevertheless he was there, strolling in nonchalantly with another woman in tow.

Rinoa was furious. She realized that Seifer never expected her to be there. She rarely drank, and she had told him on more than one occasion that she preferred to visit Trio when there wasn't a major sporting event going on. Which gave him two solid reasons to show up tonight.

With someone other than herself.

Rinoa whipped back around, looking Selphie dead in the eyes unable to even speak. Her heart pained as it fluttered with anxiety and apprehension.

 _How could he just come here with another girl?! Has he lost his damn mind?!_

This wasn't the first time Seifer had cheated, but never had it been in plain sight. They argued, broke up, made amends, and got back together countless times, but this time she was at a loss for words. Rinoa fought her inner emotions that tried to make excuses for his actions but this was the last straw.

 _That deceitful, inconsiderate, asshole!_

Rinoa heard Selphie behind her, asking her to turn around. Not wanting to let her friend witness another second of his treachery.

But she wouldn't listen.

Rinoa looked on as the pair made thier way around to the opposite side of the round bar, barely able to keep thier hands to themselves. He sat down readying to order a round, and before the devil could grab the bartender nearest him, he spotted Rinoa.

The brunette wished to the Gods she could reach far enough to smack the stupid ass smug look off of his face. He was more pleased that he'd been caught than anything. He enjoyed how Rinoa could do nothing, but sit across from him looking totally shocked and displeased. He grinned at her wickedly, showing off in his best carefree attitude. He didn't give a rats ass about Rinoa's feelings. He more or less spat on them when he walked through the door kissing the broad he came with in a manner that nearly had her ready to vomit.

Rinoa had caught him red handed but he would never admit to defeat. He would play as if he knew Rinoa would be present all along. Seifer Almasy felt secure, like he couldn't be touched. His dark mentality lead him to believe that if he wanted to, he could have Rinoa back.

So at least he thought.

The dark haired brunette finally came to her senses and tried tuning into Selphie's voice over the yelling of the crowd as the Eagle-owls lost a goal to the Timber Bison. Rinoa didn't know if she could keep her composure with Seifer acting out like a high school lover boy in front of her. No matter how angry she was, there would always be more hurt. She couldn't stay, there was no way she'd be caught dead shedding a tear in front of Seifer Almasy.

It would mean she cared. It would imply that she wanted him, and at that very moment, that was the furthest from the truth.

Shaking her head, the brunette waved dismissively to her friend. Backing off the bar stool, she hurried away. She had to leave.

In the midst of all the drama he watched her. The beautiful woman he'd just met only an hour ago, hurt and clearly unhappy. He watched scene unfold after he casually strolled back in the bar after taking a few hits of a cigarette.

Squall didn't know why he had stepped out at first, but he figured it had to do with the fact that he was just seconds away from pulling Rinoa into the bathroom and fucking her until he turned blue in the face. Though, being the gentleman that he was, he also preferred not to blow smoke in the face of probably the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on.

He wasn't expecting to stumble upon the scene in front of him, but from the looks of it, the blonde haired bastard must have meant something to her. Between the look of shock and pain on Rinoa's face, and the stupid arrogant grin on his, Squall wanted to do nothing more than to ease every heart aching emotion from within her.

His legs moved towards Rinoa with a will all their own, and before he knew it he promised that he would do anything to see the smile on her angelic face again.

The smile that somehow cut through him and grazed his steel heart.

Rinoa walked fast, deeply hurt and humiliated. She was close to the exit, _Thank Hyne_ and walked directly into what felt like a brick wall. Her hands pressed against his powerful chest in an effort to gain her footing. Rinoa looked up, surprised to see the aquamarine eyes that she found so daring. He steadied her with a grip to her waistline. An action that immediately burned her cheeks.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

Squall shook his head, "Don't mind.." his voice left him as he studied the sullen look in her chestnut eyes.

If Squall Leonhart had the chance he would worship the very ground Rinoa walked on. Her heartache would be consumed by unimaginable love and pleasure. The moment he set eyes on the brunette his senses exploded. Erupting, waking from a lifetime of slumber. A piece of his inner self that had awakened only to satisfy the woman he held.

He did it know if she would slap him for his actions or submit to him completely, but that was a chance he was willing to take. He cupped her face in his hands catching her off guard. He noticed the blonde asshole watching from afar, taking a stand from his chair with a menacing glare. _Oh now he cares,_ he no longer mattered. He had his chance. Now it was his.

"Sq-Squall?"

"You can, relax with me."

Rinoa was hesitant, but she let those words ease her mind and body. She didn't know why, but her vision became blurry instantly after he said those few words.

Was she crying? No. She couldn't, she hated crying over him. She promised herself she wouldn't dare shed a tear.

Yet they continued to fall. A thumb gently wiped a wave of tears from her cheek.

Out of embarrassment she tried looking away but he held her face. It was what his lonely heart had been yearning for, for a very long time, and what her heart needed then...

A chance to be saved.

"Relax, you can hold onto me." and she did, grabbing the thin t-shirt on his sides.

The Eagle-owls scored the game winning point and the bar roared with excitement. Squall tilted her chin, and pulled her body into his chest where they had just moments ago collided. He gingerly pressed his lips against hers, unconcerned with anyone's feelings but hers. Shockingly, she held her own, immediately returning the kiss tightly gripping his shirt.

This was no ordinary kiss, it was sincere, powerful yet delicate, and without a doubt seductive. Kissing him felt so natural, like their lips were especially made for one another. That feeling alone made Rinoa want to stay like this forever.

She heard Seifer's voice in the crowd, and for once could care less about what he had to say, or his feelings. Somewhere within her was deep seeded revenge, and this felt like the beginnings of it all.

He kissed her deeply, snaking his tongue past her lips. She moaned into his mouth, grateful for the noisy patrons.

Squall pulled away ever so lightly pressing his lips to hers once more, leaving her breathless. He quickly grabbed her wrist, weaving through crowd and out the front entrance. He smile wildly as he strained to contain his laughter at the sight of the blonde man that stood at the bar totally pissed. Even if that asshole wasn't in the kind of heartache Rinoa was in, he would at the very least feel the wreckage of emotions she felt when she saw him walk in that bar with another woman, now that Rinoa was walking away with him.

In moments, Rinoa felt her back settled against the brick wall on the outside of the bar. Both nearly hurled themselves at one another, eager to feel the sweet passion they had experienced only moments ago. Sandwiched between the wall and his rock hard abs, Rinoa fought the stinging urge to moan aloud each time he touched her in a spot that drove her wild.

"Don't...don't do that." She half moaned.

He pressed his hips against hers giving her a feel of his obvious erection, "What? This?" he whispered behind her ear. His heated breath sending shockwaves down her spine as he raked his teeth over her ear. Her knees felt weak as a noodle.

"Y–Yes."

"You haven't stopped me yet. Do you really want me to stop?"

She thought about that seriously for a moment... _no_.

This was too good of a feeling to stop anything. His lips devoured hers once more. He was addicting. Absolutely stimulating. In all her years she had never experienced such an invigorating feeling, and for some reason made her question his motives. What was he after? They barely knew each other. Why was he interested in her? He could have taken home any woman in that bar, but he chose to walk out with her.

As her doubts arose her confidence fell. Carefully she pulled away, leaning her head against the brick wall.

"Wait."

He stopped immediately, resting his head against hers.

She looked to the ground, "I have zero issue with this, honestly. You are to die for..." he smirked slyly at her confession, "But...why? Why are you so interested in me? I just met you." she blushed hard at her own question, unsure of how he would answer. She couldn't stand to be used by two men in one night.

"I could say the same of you." she wasn't expecting that response. But it was the truth.

"Your right." she whispered.

"But if you really need to know..." he whispered huskily in her ear, jolting her senses once again. His rough fingertips picked up her dress enough to expose her upper thighs before moving up her torso, playing at the curves of her hips.

"When I laid eyes on you, I knew I needed to have you," He once again pressed her flush against the brick wall. "In my house, in my bed," he whispered pressing his erection against her exposed thighs, causing her to let out a soft breathy moan. Rinoa's insides squirmed as he spoke. The anticipation was too great. "Bare...screaming, underneath me." He finished, cradling her face in his hands before enthralling her into a deep tantalizing kiss that made her folds weep.

His lips were softer than they looked and they tasted even better covering her own. This was the kind of bliss she could die for.

He gently pulled away, but not before taking her bottom lip between his teeth. He studied her, making sure she was enjoying this as much as he was. Her chocolate eyes were blanketed by a set of long dark lashes, she seemed to be thinking as she sexily played with her bottom lip between his teeth.

He wouldn't have her doubting them. Squall knew he was attracted to this woman in ways he could not explain, and by the way she continued to reciprocate each of his actions she couldn't deny her feelings.

"We can get in my car right now," her head snapped, looking into his aqua blue eyes. Now he had her attention, "All you have to do is say you want it as bad as I do. Just say you'll go."

Rinoa was too dumbfounded at his words to even speak. She barely knew him. Hell, all she knew was his name and the fact that he liked the same alcohol, and sports team she did. Any one night stand she had in the past involved being on a date, so for Rinoa there was usually more to it than just a couple of drinks and rooting for a sports team. She was drawn to this man by a force unseen and he had her wishing that they would be doing exactly what he had envisioned right now. All she had to do was answer him. A simple answer to a simple question. Right?

 _I've never cheated on Seifer...not once_

"Stop thinking about him, he couldn't possibly be thinking about you." he said pointing towards the bar.

He was right, again. Seifer could care less.

"Say yes, and you'll never think twice about asshole again."

Yes, the asshole that cheated on her multiple times. The asshole that she somehow came to love one way or another over the last two years. How could she fall for such an idiot? He was a liar and a self absorbed prick who only wanted the best piece of eye candy he could afford...and he could afford the best. Though no amount of money, abundance of clothes, or expensive diamonds could buy Rinoa's heart, leading her to see straight through Seifer's facade. Creating a love hate relationship that she couldn't quite understand herself. Now she just felt embarrassed, and used. Seifer once again managed to cut her deeper than anyone she'd ever loved, but within moments this blue eyed knight in armor mended those very wounds in one fellow swoop.

"I-I..." she stammered, making a side eye glance back toward the bar entrance. He wasn't worth her time anymore, but this man...he was.

She let her instincts take control, ready to dive in head first, and come up for air later, "Yes. I'll go." she whispered.

* * *

 _Just how long has this beautiful man lived only blocks away from me? We've never crossed paths? Not once?_

Rinoa questioned herself as they stepped inside his town home. Now knowing that he lived only less than a half-mile away from her was mind boggling. Even if tonight never came, Rinoa was sure they would have met eventually through Selphie and Irvine. Especially if the spunky pair ever got married. He was her best friend's older brother, and without a doubt in her mind they would both be in attendance to their wedding. She as the Maid of Honor, and he most likely his Best Man.

She looked around as she slowly walked past his living area and into the kitchen, his place was beautiful. Dark stained hardwood floors, slate grey walls, with touches of white furnishings throughout. She didn't know if he decorated himself, but his minimalist taste was perfection. Now only if she could find out how perfect he was in bed...at least she hoped he was. The way he teased her in the parking lot told her that if nothing else.

Squall finally met her inside after retrieving some items from his car. She heard him drop his keys on a table somewhere before coming to find her in the kitchen. She sent him a small smile, "Sorry. I got ahead of myself touring."

"You can tour anywhere you want." he said leaning against the counter top. They stared at each other for a moment before she broke way with a smile.

 _Two for two_

He tallied mentally before he rounding the island, grasping her hands, gently leading her out the kitchen.

"I think, I'd rather tour you though." she whispered almost inaudibly, looking around as they walked down a hallway.

Squall was in a world of his own, not quiet paying attention, "Hmm?" he said, looking over his shoulder as they began to ascend a set of stairs.

"Your home, it's beautiful." she recovered. Rinoa wasn't looking to sound like a slut just yet, but he was just so alluring and temptation was banging on her front door. She quieted, while looking over the railing down into the living area, picturing them in more ways than one on his couch.

"Thank you. I'm barely in it." he said, stopping at a set of white double doors. Squall turned around grasping her hands once again, intertwining their fingers as his aquamarine eyes gazed down upon her chestnut ones.

"You don't have to do this you know."

Rinoa bravely leaned into his chest. "I know." she said quietly, never taking her eyes off of his. There was something about his forward approach that she found so erotic. He was willing to say exactly what he wanted without uncomfortably pressuring her.

"Or anything you don't want to for that matter."

He eyed her as she subconsciously sucked in her bottom lip, and nodded. She suddenly stood on her toes, catching him by the lips, slightly catching him off guard. It had only been twenty minutes or so since he kissed her almost breathless in the parking lot, and by the gods did she yern for his lips to be on hers ever since.

Squall was fit to be tied, and did his best to control unbearable urge to undress her in the hallway and have his way with her there. The way words rolled off of her sweet pink lips had him standing at attention. Everything about her screamed sex, even when she wasn't trying. Her smile, and Hyne when she laughed, she was gorgeous, and he wanted more of her each and every second.

He deepened their kiss as he moved his hands to the base of her neck, entangling his fingers in her raven hair. Rinoa kept his pace, spearing her fingers through his thick locks as well, and in a moment just as sudden as their kiss, Squall lifted her up as she naturally wrapped her legs around his waist.

She took advantage of her heightened view as she looked down into his aqua blue eyes. He was stunning.

 _My god how long have I been missing out on his beautiful face._

She thought, while tasting one another as their tongues snaked their way past each ones lips. Deep in the fervor of thier lip locking, Squall made his way into his bedroom, stopping at the edge of his bed before pulling away. He smiled on her lips, "God I could kiss you all day."

Rinoa smiled back as he slowly released her, allowing her to settle herself on the bed, tucking her legs behind her before sitting on her heels.

Rinoa tilted her head and ran a hand through her silky hair, pulling most of it away from her face before she decided to run her hands elsewhere. Pressing delicate fingertips underneath the hem of his shirt, Rinoa reveled in the surface of his abdomen.

The brunette began to push up the t-shirt her one-night lover wore. Kissing a path on his bare chest as her hands revealed it, before pulling it over his head completely. She brought herself to her knees, pulling him down to her level sweetly pecking him on the lips.

Rinoa had been curios about one thing since she entered his home but was a little nervous to ask for some reason. She never had that problem before, but she wanted to do this badly. She needed to know. "So are you.."

"Clean as a whistle." he whispered, trailing his fingers over the navy shoulders of her dress, "I wouldn't have drug you here unprepared. Unless,"

"No. I'm fine, and I am on birth control. If-you-wanted-to know," she stammered as he dipped his face into the crook of her neck, meticulously unzipping her dress from behind. She gripped his bare back so she didn't fall back on her feet, placing her chin just over his shoulder nearly dying inside from the intoxicating smell of cedar wood and sage coming from his body.

Just as much as she was enthralled with the scent coming from his skin, he was having the same affair with hers. Sweet lavender with touches of jasmine graced her skin, as he subtly took in a deep breath savoring her very essence. He knew she would be trouble for him in that very instant. He opened and drank a wine not yet ready for tasting, and the more he drank the more intoxicated he became.

He moved back enough so that his cheek pressed up against hers as his hands moved to her shoulders, pushing her dress away. She took over, standing, pulling her arms out of the sleeves before bringing the skin tight dress down her waist and over her hips. Squall did nothing more as he couldn't find it in him to move, she was strikingly beautiful and he just couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of her as he watched her tauntingly let the dress fall past her knees and pool around her feet.

He knew her body would be stunning before she was even undressed, but he didn't expect her to be wearing a full set of lingerie underneath, not to mention the horizontal metals at the front of her bust that shown through the laced bralette. To put it simply, he was impressed, he didn't know where to put his hands next.

And that was a first.

Rinoa was nonetheless pleased with his reaction and loved the satisfied look in his sea blue eyes. Even though she knew he liked it, she somehow felt like explaining her love for lingerie. Reaching for his belt, she smiled coyly, "It's my...thing." she said, loosening his belt, before pushing down his jeans.

"I think, you are about to be _my_ thing." He breathed, moving in over her body, forcing the raven haired brunette to maneuver back as he kissed her down onto the bed.

Since meeting her now ex boyfriend, sex was nothing amazing but it wasn't bad either. When they were separated from their one-sided relationship, she found herself exploring other avenues when she was bored or in a specially naughty mood. Rinoa was a grown woman and she had needs too. Toys and a handful of one nighters satisfied her to a point, but in Selphie's words, "Nothing is better than a man who wants to give you hot, passionate mind blowing sex!"

Yeah. Says the girl who's not in a dysfunctional relationship with a self centered, cheating, mindless, money hungry asshole.

All Rinoa wanted was a touch that was genuine, a kiss that spoke volumes, and a love that was unbroken. God, he was bringing out emotions that she wanted to feel, that she dreamed of, all at once. Even if Squall didn't want her tomorrow. He did tonight, and that's all that mattered.

He could stare at her body all night in the black laced garment but he needed her natural, all bared just as he told her a short time ago. He waisted no time removing the beautiful garments off her body, but was more enthralled by the sweet beauty underneath.

He moved between her smooth legs, pressing his hands up her torso in a massage like manner before they diverged to find her breast's. The moment his lips touched her breast followed by the wet lap of his tongue around the cool steel on her nipple, made her feel a form of arousal she'd never felt before.

She surprised herself when a low, though very audible moan came from her throat. Having her nipples pierced never really meant anything, but she loved the way they looked and heard they could make her feel amazing. Between his hands, lips, and his tongue, her breasts were rightfully being worshiped for once and it felt electrifying.

Soft feathery kisses followed, traveling down her navel until he reached the top of her sex. She nearly lost herself when he teasingly kissed her center. He was trying her patience, she was aroused beyond belief, and she wanted him to be inside of her.

And he knew it.

He let out a barely audible chuckle, as he reached underneath his pillow to grab a condom. She was more than ready for him, as he was her. All he needed was one final affirmation. Was she doing it for her? Or just to get back at him? He didn't want her to wake up tomorrow and regret her actions. Even though she had more than a good enough reason to be with anyone else other than the scum she had been dating. He sheathed himself, tossing the wrapping on the floor before resting above her body. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him closer, but was stopped short just before their love could meet.

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

Rinoa gently pushed a loc of hair away from his eyes, giving her a view of the seemingly years old crossed shaped scar on his face. Delicate fingertips traced the length of the scar, being sure not to press, as if it could still bring him pain. Rinoa released a deep sigh, "I am." she answered, as she looked deep within his ocean blue eyes. She cupped his cheeks, as she pulled his lips down on hers, kissing him with a fervor unlike before.

Rinoa didn't realize until now that she was just holding the match, as he waited patiently for her to light the fire to his gasoline. Once she did, his body joined hers and she was struck by an immense wave of pleasure. She waited to move her hips with his while her body adjusted to his size. There was no telling how she'd react once she started moving with him, but a few moments passed and she felt her body take on instinct, and couldn't stop.

Waves of pleasure washed through her body and with each stroke she came closer to bursting at the seams. The brunette gripped the sheets, tilting her head back crushing her lower lip with her teeth. Squall took advantage of the open skin between her chin and collar, sucking and licking every inch he had yet to touch with his lips. Her legs tightened against his hips urging him to fall deeper inside of her, and could no longer hold in the cries of sexual pleasure she had built up to this point. Releasing a curse filled moan that echoed throughout the bedroom.

A devilish grin crossed his face, feeling her coming closer to a peak. He'd never felt so hot and bothered by one woman in his life.

Sex had always been just that, sex, but once this lion had locked eyes with the likes of the angelic lioness beneath him, the energy surrounding him shifted. Something about this girl made the fine hairs on his skin stand strait, and the tension in his chest lessen. She had him wrapped around her little finger.

The way she whined as his name came rolling off her tongue turned him on in ways he could not find words to explain, nor would he try. Simply put, the raven haired beauty was dangerously intoxicating, and he knew he was hooked.

He wanted her to revel in the pleasures of thier sex, for this to be the only thing she could think about when it was over. He gingerly touched the skin over her breasts before trailing his hands up her arms interlocking thier hands above her head, as he snaked his tongue past her kiss swollen lips.

His grip tightened as she arched her back, taking in every inch to the base. His rhythm never faltered, hitting spots she never knew existed. The sweet feeling of a climax was in her lovers hands as he continued to tantalize her entire body. Her lips parted ready to protest his hands that kept her restrained, she needed to touch him, hold him, anything, but a coherent word never left her lips.

Rinoa nearly screamed as she came down on what was with out a doubt the most powerful orgasm she ever had in her life. She shuddered beneath him as the walls of her sex pulsed around him. He finally released her hands as he pulled away, without unsheathing himself from within her as watched her clench around him hard, riding out wave after wave of pleasure.

Her hands shook as she reached for him, "Kiss me. Now," she said breathlessly, and he obliged, covering her mouth in a deep kiss.

It took everything in him not to release himself, but he would wait. Breaking once she could take no more.

Rinoa's chestnut eyes burned with desire. She was amazed at how easily he pleased her, and how amazingly mind blowing he was. If this man was her first real bit of the mind blowing sex she and Selphie talked about,

 _I don't think I can't live without it...is this what it feels like to be addicted? To something, or better yet someone?_

She didn't know the answer just yet, but she was going to enjoy every moment she had with this man. Because she didn't know if she'd ever see him again, it would be something she'd never forget. Even if he forgot about her.

Rinoa forced him up, ready to take a more dominant position as she pushed him down onto his back.

"Are you sure?" he said with a wicked grin.

"Oh, that again?" she said, straddling him.

He shrugged, "You seem like you wouldn't be able to help yourself when your hands are free." he said with a half smirk.

She looked away, nibbling her swollen lip, "Is that right?" she whispered.

She looked back at him before sliding wet folds over his member, causing him to grab her hips. He pulled her down until he was nearly fully sheathed within her, rolling his hips with a satisfying moan. "Let's test that theory. Just try and keep your hands off of me." she moaned sexily as she began to move her hips against his.

"I make no promise I cannot keep."

He growled, pressing his hips up, so that she took him in entirely.

Rinoa navigated across his chest, loving the feel of each rippling muscle underneath her hands. Hyne he was sexy, but being sexy had little to do with will and he tried his damndest to keep from ravishing her body.

His hands clenched the white sheets beneath them, and he moaned unlike anytime before as he tried to keep his will in check. He raised his knees and dug his heels into the bed as she rode him straight into oblivion. The sight of her beautifully flushed face and they way her lips parted as she tilted her back nearly made him want to fall in love. She was masterpiece all her own. Her dark hair fell over her shoulders covering parts of her breasts, begging him to pull it away so that he could see them entirely.

But he wanted to be a player in their little game, so he continued grip the sheets at his sides, for the moment at least.

Because Hyne he needed to touch her.

His own bottom lip couldn't be held and he groaned loudly. His will was bending and he needed to feel her. Each time their hips connected, brought him more pleasure and he broke.

He growled, lifting his back from the mattress, clenching his teeth as he gripped her hip with one hand and her ass with the other pulling her down hard on his member causing her to spasm yet once again, clenching his sex. He followed her, groaning with a curse before coming hard, filling the condom with his seed, falling flat on the mattress coated in a thin layer of heated sex and sweat.

Rinoa dropped her head to his chest in a pant, unable to believe someone could make her feel so good. He gently cuddled her to his chest basking in the last few moments of of their heated passion. He sighed heavily, after somewhat catching his breath and as smoothly pulled himself out of her body. Fingertips drew heavenly circles on her warm back. She purred like a kitten, and welcomed his touch, unable to stop thinking about how she didn't want this to end.

Squall wrapped strong arms around her keeping her body close to his as he rolled them to the side. He rested for a moment placing a delicate kiss to her forehead, "I'll be back."

She nodded as he begrudgingly untangled his body from hers. Rinoa eyed his backside sleepily as he slipped into the bathroom. She covered herself with his sheets, reveling in his scent. His body was amazing in more ways than one.

Squall slipped on a pair of boxers before reappearing in the bedroom only a few minutes later, "I guess your theory checked...out." he trailed off.

If his had been any other night, any other woman, he would have been uncomfortable with this, but this was somehow different. She was different.

Rinoa lay in the middle of his king sized bed sleeping like the angelic angel that she was. The moonlight danced over her body, covered by the thin white sheet that pressed upon each curve of her small frame. He had never laid eyes on someone so comfortably bare and beautiful.

 _There she goes again. Pulling at strings that need to stay tied...I barely know her._

Squall sighed shaking his head as he rubbed his neck, letting out a low snort. He climbed into bed next to the chestnut eyed beauty that had him awestruck the moment he laid eyes on her. He propped himself up on his elbow, reaching over to push a strand of hair away from her sweet lips.

 _I could only hope I'll be able to kiss you again,_

He thought, as he began to feel the effects of sleep as he watched her sleep so contently.

 _and I hope its not because your hurting,_

He snuggled close to her body, finally relaxed, his blue eyes began to drift shut.

 _but because your happy._

* * *

Author's Note: First One Shot! What do you think? RR


End file.
